


【农橘】油麻地的谎言

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】油麻地的谎言

林俊：我在小区捡到一只小狗，不，是小狼。

「家有仙猫」狗转版

01

林彦俊站在门外拿出钥匙，不用隔太远，里边的乒铃乓啷的声音已经毫不客气地传出来。钥匙转动之后，大大的拥抱就扑了过来，环在身后的手臂将人勒得紧紧，脸颊贴着脸颊讨好地蹭蹭，连尾音都开心得往上扬，“你回来了~”

“嗯嗯，我回来了。”前两个语气词像是疲惫的家长机械性应着小朋友满心满眼期待的表扬，一整天都乖乖待在家里，哪都没去也没乱开门，林彦俊瞅了眼厨房，当然疲惫也是真疲惫。

走到厨房门口，人就变得畏畏缩缩了，“陈立农，你解释一下。”

“我不是，我没有,我是想……想……”身后的人有点急。

“想什么？”林彦俊转过身。

“想给阿俊做吃的，有球球那么好吃，但是好难。”

还挺体贴，不知道是真的还是为了逃避惩罚故意把他搬出来，可说到这个份上教训也不好。林彦俊扯着嘴角看了一眼，高他半个头的男生正低着头等待挨训，却又忍不住偷偷看他，小眼神瞟来瞟去，“做贼吗你？”

“我，我怕阿俊骂我。”陈立农紧张兮兮地抬起头解释，食指又往他那边伸去，想要讨好求和，小心翼翼地勾勾手。

林彦俊来香港快两年了，不少生活习惯都被同化带跑，比如大多数身体轻微难受症状都可以用“热气”来概括，然后自主闷头干下一碗凉茶做为解决。又比如口音也被带跑偏，纯正港普给他妈打电话，他妈都快认不出，什么时候讲白话什么时候讲普通话，主要在于看心情。

他拿起手中的纸袋在面前抖了抖，“快啲去冲凉。”一看到纸袋上的图案，黑色眼眸都亮了，一双手就想要去抓，“手，放下。”拉长了音，食指指在面前，一直跟着他的动作而调整方位，好像有结界守护，陈立农怎样也凑不过去，着急地伸脑袋又无解只能乖乖退回来。

小动物咽了口水，嘴唇红润了些，乖乖把手藏在身后。

“阿俊……”

“冲凉。”

“阿俊……”

“冲凉，不要让我说第三遍。”

“哦，好吧。”进了浴室过会儿又伸出个脑袋，表情严肃认真，“你不要偷吃哦。”

“……冲凉！”

02

厨房一片狼藉。

打发好的蛋清盆子摔了满地白沫，蛋黄的盆子又干成坨，乱七八糟的食材下面垫着张不知从哪抄来的菜谱小笔记，劳累一天的人深深叹了口气，认命收拾。

他是在小区花园里捡到小动物的，门卫不让进，只是去取个外卖，那双黑溜溜的眼眸毫不避讳地一直望着他，天真单纯不掺任何杂质，干净得就像凛冬里的初雪，忍不住就想侧目。

“边个？”

小动物也顺着林彦俊的眼光转头，像模像样地跟着学了一声边个。“我在问你。”小动物也复读机重复。林彦俊认命叹气，怕不是傻，“走丢了？你家里人呢？”

“家……”两根食指举在胸前对戳，抬着头看月亮喃喃，“没有家。”

果然。刚下过雨，身上的衣服蹭了泥土和杂草，不知道怎么搞的，鼻尖上也是。大概是饿了，眼神一直盯着他手里刚取回来的外卖挪不开。虽然轮不到他管的事他也不想管，但本着人道主义精神，林彦俊还是多嘴问了一句。

“要跟我回家吗？”

小动物微张着嘴，瞳孔放大愣了一下，点头时很用力，额前沾着水的刘海甩动，“嗯！家，要回家。”

03

“陈立农，你洗好没有？”林彦俊挽着袖子累出一身汗。

浴室里没有直接给出反应，而是哗啦哗啦，再叭叭叭叭，然后咔哒，探出一个脑袋，毛玻璃背后赤裸的身子抱着瓶香波，“阿俊，要洗头。”

见到人进来了，陈立农才开开心心坐回浴缸。“这么笨，教了好多次了。”任凭林彦俊嘴上怎么抱怨，手上还是时轻时重的在泡沫间抓挠，浴缸里的人倒是清闲享福，还在那玩起水面漂浮的橡皮小黄鸭，洗头小弟气不过，一把拍在客人头上。

“痛，阿俊，这里会打笨的。”陈立农皱着眉摸摸后脑，指尖碰到林彦俊的贴在头上的手掌，摸摸手掌。

本来就是笨蛋，林彦俊小声嘟囔了一声，还是觉得怕伤人自尊憋了回去。心里又气不过，老是搞出一堆烂摊子还要他收拾，下手没个轻重。

笃笃笃笃笃笃——

“欸，真的痛！阿俊不要打了！唔！”被掐着脸颊，嘴角拉扯了好长一条，一点点泡沫跑到嘴角，陈立农只能眯着眼睛呸呸呸。

这比刚捡到的时候好很多，脏兮兮的小动物热水也不会关，水溢出来洗得到处都是，还好林彦俊进来看看情况，不然怕是要淹到厨房。

衣角被扯了扯，“阿俊，”浴缸里小心翼翼又可怜兮兮的眼神，“一起。”

“挤不下。”等等，他为什么要找个理由好像因为客观原因而阻止了他想要进去的期望，而不是直接说不。

“可以的。”陈立农往旁边挪，再碰到浴缸底拍拍，“挤得下，阿俊很瘦。”也不知道到底是真傻还是假傻，转过身抱着他的腰猛蹭，水啊泡沫全粘在衣服上，“这样就要洗了。”

“……”

发射无辜狗狗眼，怎么看怎么觉得，腹黑。

04

没有盐了，洗得白白净净还被迫玩了橡皮鸭子的小林甩不掉粘人精，陈立农是个爱出汗体质，晚风还有白昼的温度，走两步身上就有细汗。小区一到夜晚，到处都是遛狗遛小孩，不时穿梭在跳交谊舞的人群里尖叫狂奔。

吵得头痛，他还得牵着暖烘烘的大手以防走丢，他一个未婚男青年为什么也要搞得像在遛小孩啊？不过陈立农倒是毫无压力仿佛屏蔽音效，伸着脖子左瞧瞧又看看，“阿俊我们跳舞好不好？”

“不好，跳舞不行，跳六也不行。”脑壳疼的人冷淡回绝，想起来又补一句，“再吵就把你扔回去关着。”

在陈立农心里大概扔回去关着就是最可怕的事情了，低着头眼角也耷拉下来，牵着手摆来摆去，特别像眼前草丛旁边被主人喊回家阻止今日社交的大金毛，嗷呜一声，乖乖听话，但娇还是要撒的。

猝不及防地一头棒槌撞在腰上，小棒槌踉跄着一屁股向后坐在地上，只是看着他们有点害怕，连对不起也不说，撞了人扭头就跑。林彦俊揉着腰，气不打一出来，正想对着背影骂两句，有人倒是比他先开口了，看起来端庄恬静，可骂起人来好像狂加战士buff毫不含糊，“买什么贴纸？你还敢偷妈妈的钱就跑？！我问你谁教你的！狗日的说话！”

穿透脑仁的哭声响彻小区花园，林彦俊一听就神经衰弱心脏不太行，好在身边的大金毛扶住，并且一双眼睛发亮，信誓旦旦地表示，“阿俊放心，我不买贴纸。”

带着点自以为是的洋洋得意，虽然没有明说，但已经在不露痕迹地心机暗示快表扬我。

“……？？？”林·喜当妈·不让小孩买贴纸母亲·彦俊战术后仰.JPG，带着一种难以置信的目光上下打量一脸自信绝对乖巧听话的人，林·喜当妈·我的小孩才不会那么乖·经验老道·彦俊持怀疑态度。

果然，站得笔直，目光单纯，嘴角也设定好了弧度，脸上写满了讨好，像极了心机拜年讨红包的小鬼头。林彦俊无视身后隐形的尾巴左右快速摆动，冷淡撇了眼双手前程捧在胸前给他正面展示的商品。

右下角一条看似很凶的Q版鲨鱼，黑底包装衬着点火辣辣的红——深海辛辣味。

“不买薯片，不买不买不买，吃得到处都是。”林彦俊嫌弃摆手，提着篮子转身就走。

“买嘛买嘛！阿俊~诶，买嘛，很好吃的上次看电影就吃了，不会食到周围都是，我们可以一起吃，阿俊~”往左就堵在左边，往右就堵在右边，拦在货架之间强买强卖，甚至有想过待会儿趁林彦俊不注意再偷偷放进购物篮里。

热热的手掌探过去，牵着的手偷偷松开一只食指，在林彦俊掌心的纹路中间轻轻抠抠。酥酥痒痒的，像拿着根羽毛扫啊扫，隔靴搔痒最是受不了，林彦俊手臂反射性一颤，“小流氓，哪学的？”

小流氓嘿嘿嘿傻笑，一把扑过来搂着人不放，呼吸声就在耳廓边，小流氓的头歪贴着他。看似幼稚实则精明地在观察，等到他有了一丁点松动的迹象，立马见缝插针钻进来，“阿俊~只想和阿俊一起吃啊，阿俊做实验都要好晚，都没有时间放松，其实阿俊也很想抛开作业纯粹享受叭，我自己不会偷吃的，不相信可以不买。”

来了来了，为你好系列，最受不了这种，明明就是想自己吃还非要打着体贴你和你分享的旗号，好像拒绝了一包薯片就是拒绝了热切的关心。

薯片=爱意  
拒绝=狠心  
薯片+拒绝=你不喜欢我，你要赶我走，没想到这个家容不下我

干！干嘛要绑架一包薯片！

明明只是要买一包盐，结账的购物篮里还是装了一堆零食。老板娘从柜台站了起来扫码，来了啊，买这么多，农农会不会吃上火？虽说在这住了两年了，都是买买东西塞着耳机结账就走，也没和老板娘聊过几句天，能从不熟到聊几句，还是靠了陈立农。

“我会锁起来，隔一阵才可以食。”林彦俊看了一眼在拨弄收银机旁的棒棒糖的人，对外只说是他远房表弟，小时候摔到脑子了。就算不说，老板娘也能从行为中看出来，不过也没有要嘲笑的意思，只当是可怜的小孩。

“没有那么多零钱了，能不能明天再找给你？或者农农多拿几根棒棒糖？”阿Ken很抱歉，示意没有那么多零钱了。

阿Ken是来打兼职的大学生，也住在小区，老板娘对陈立农是同情，阿Ken倒是没那么多情绪，就把陈立农当正常人看待，来买东西还会给他推荐哪个他会喜欢，一来二去和陈立农算玩得不错，又是还会嘻嘻笑讲几句悄悄话。

按理说大多数年轻人都是扫码支付，不流通现金，每日储备的零钱够用。

陈立农听见自己的名字，探过头问：“怎么了？”

老板娘叹了口气，“还能是什么，就那些汗蒸馆的人呗。买烟总赊账，我不卖吧就威胁我说要找人管管我的店。”

汗蒸馆他知道，他们这边是油麻地区的老旧小区，租金便宜，像他这种来读研的没什么存款，只能住这些廉价点的地方。去年年底有小老板租下居民楼的三楼做私人汗蒸馆，白天的时候他去上课不清楚，不过有时他要回来通宵做报告整理，那汗蒸馆的灯光也陪着他亮了一晚。

哪有开通宵的汗蒸馆？按小区里口耳相传的风声，可能是红灯，但有小区居民假装客人进去，都是挺正紧的服务，没有什么直接证据。

“你也知道烟酒最贵，都摆在收银台这边，可我小本生意啊，哪禁得起折腾。”老板娘叹气，说到底他也只是个研究生，帮不上什么忙，只好从塑料盖上多抽了几根棒棒糖买单，陈立农的手还摆在盒子上沉默不语。

他没有太注意，只是余光扫过陈立农的脸，有那么一瞬间，他感觉陈立农的眼神清明而冷静，好像在思虑什么。林彦俊愣了神，以为自己看错了，在转过头去确认，旁边的人已经开始盯着塑料袋里的薯片虎视眈眈。

05

说起来连他自己也不知道陈立农是什么来头，走失的傻公子什么的？还是孤儿院里逃出来？或者被人打傻了。刚捡回来没几天有本着良好市民的职责想把人送到警署，只是一走到警署附近就又哭又闹，拉着他死都不去。看起来傻傻的，一身蛮力可大了，林彦俊费了吃奶的劲也拽不动电线杆上的人分毫。

他还试过带人出去再在商场人群中假装走散，把他丢在那留给保安转送去警署，可还没走到商场门口，就听见甜美的女声在全场广播播报，“下面播送一则通知，请林彦俊先生注意，您的弟弟正在二楼广播台等您，请您听到广播后速到广播台……”

他租的是一室一厅，自己一个人住足够了，哪晓得唯一的一张床还要免费分出一半。之前让陈立农水沙发，半夜听见咳嗽打喷嚏不停翻动，就一张盖不住脚的小毛毯，怎么看都可怜兮兮。

同情心真不是什么好东西，陈立农蹦上来整张床都跟着弹了几下，“我说了几次了，不能蹦。”他这张可怜的席梦思还有咿咿呀呀的木床可禁不起多少折腾。

陈立农埋了半个头进被子，乖乖的躺着，等林彦俊上来了再从林彦俊要睡的位置挪开。这么热的天还开着空调，就不用暖床了啊，睡得暖烘烘的真是热死了。

“阿俊。”陈立农挪过来一点。  
“干嘛。”林彦俊后退一点。  
陈立农又挪过来一点。  
林彦俊又后退一点。

“好了可以了打住，你要把我挤下床吗？”食指戳在陈立农的胸口禁止前进，不过却被人用一个拳头握住，挣扎了一会儿拔也拔不出来。

“想要啾啾。”是一张很好看的脸，带回来把人洗干净时就发现了，那双眼睛映着窗外的月光，面对面侧躺着还能听见心跳，空调上下吹过时会带起一点额前的碎发。

他愣神了，陷进了这张清秀干净的面庞里。不像成年人的世界总有那么多隐藏和欺瞒，陈立农想要一个乖乖待在家的奖励，单纯而直白。这张脸可能有魔力，总会让人想无条件依着他，要贴纸就买贴纸，要薯片就买薯片，现在他要一个啾啾。

林彦俊还没回答，小动物有一点点失落，不过很快又恢复过来，甚至低垂着眼睫主动覆了上来。

一个青涩的吻，青涩到只是碰在一起就离开。

陈立农心满意足，林彦俊后知后觉，小流氓哪学的？偶像剧是不是？还亲亲。内心OS一大堆，到了嘴边还是嘟囔“亲完了就快点睡觉。”再拱拱向下拱进被子里，顺便拔出拳头里那根手指，又在床单上此地无银擦擦。

死咸湿佬。

06

林彦俊这种人，怕麻烦，自己又难搞，按范丞丞的话来说：能不做的就不做，非要做的就从简。“所以为啥要捡他啊？怎么还不送去警署？”范丞丞又在明目张胆偷懒。

还在做萃取，他思考了一下，感觉范丞丞问的是个哲学问题。

“你真係好诸事八卦。”防护眼镜或许可以隐藏真实的表情。

“舍不得？”范丞丞看了四周，各实验组都在忙碌，搭着肩凑到林彦俊耳边，“你不会是喜欢上那小鬼吧？”

林彦俊啧了一嘴，“你很反常，说，有什么事。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿，我小侄女要来这边玩，周末带上你家小朋友陪小范一起去游乐场呗~不用出钱！小爷全包！帮帮小范带孩子吧我真的头大……”范丞丞皱着张脸哀求实验搭档，等待一丝一毫的松口。

游乐场这种闹腾的地方在林彦俊这就是不想涉足的禁区，只是陈立农每天关在家里怪闷的，智商又是个五六岁的小孩子，应该会想出去走走吧？“好了好了我知道了，我考虑下。”

“四舍五入就是同意咯？”

“我说了考虑下啦，谁知道他愿不愿意。”

萃取实验太长了，一大半时间都在等待，下课已经是晚上了。林彦俊绕过广场交谊舞和遛狗遛娃人士，到楼下已经九点多，老旧小区灯坏了也没人修，他抬头往上看，数了一下家里的楼层，灯亮着，心中腾升起一种有人在等他的归属感。

林彦俊看了一会儿，他瞪大了眼睛。

老旧小区都是楼梯，他又租的是6楼，推门而入时已经满头汗气喘吁吁。

“阿俊？你回来了~怎么一直哈哈哈？好好笑哦~”陈立农做了个狗狗张嘴伸舌头喘气的动作，模仿显然是不带休息一口气爬楼梯跑上来的人。

林彦俊皱着眉没给他笑脸，“有没有听到有人开窗爬进来？”

“没有啊，怎么了？”陈立农刚洗过澡，头发沾到水湿了不少。

林彦俊冲进房间瞧瞧看看，门窗都是从内反锁的，拉开窗户往下看，除了几家灯亮着，其余都在楼下花园没开灯，消防管道上空无一人，难道刚刚看见有人徒手爬楼是错觉？明明看见是翻进他家。

陈立农也跟着探出头好奇往下看，又被他拽回来，“身体不要伸出去那么多，很容易摔下去。”

“哦哦。”陈立农乖乖点头，有的水珠落在肩膀，在白T上化成一个小圆。

“还有锁好门窗，这边治安一般也没什么监控摄像头，万一有人爬楼行窃，你就小命不保了，听到没？”

“治安…爬楼……SpiderMan?”

“不得了了，你还知道英文？”

陈立农楞了一下，看了一眼客厅的电视，“知道啊。”捏着中指就要做出招牌动作之前被林彦俊掐住了脸颊，“我跟你讲的话你听到没有？锁好门窗啊小鬼。”

“听到了啦，不是一直都锁好的吗？唔，阿俊，痛——”嘴巴被拉扯成搞笑的样子，皱着眉头就要耍赖皮。

两人扭做一团摔在床上，又闹哄了一会儿，在身上挠痒才把这只大狗从身上推开。洗澡的时候林彦俊被花洒冲清醒了些，他们俩的相处模式，确实有点奇怪，他跟养小孩似的又当爹又当妈不求回报，除了最开始那会儿，现在的他根本没想过要把人送走。

一起洗澡，睡一张床，青涩的亲吻，他也有过男友，不是不知道做这些是什么意思，陈立农喜欢他。普通人就算了，陈立农有智力障碍，阻止他直白的表达他不会懂。

更何况，他一看见那双眼睛，那副表情，心就不由自主地纵容。

林彦俊捂着被花洒冲洗过的脸，总有一种诱拐小孩的背德感和罪恶感。

睡前陈立农例行讨要了一个亲亲，手还很过分地搭在他腰上。

林彦俊没有拒绝。

07

大清早地牵着哈欠连天的人，说了早点睡，非要看蜘蛛侠平行宇宙看到一点，皱着眉半清醒地从后搂着林彦俊，脑袋搭在他肩上。

“阿俊，我想睡觉。”陈立农的声音也带着起床气。

“睡你个头，自己活该。过去排队，还有人很多，不要走丢了，走丢了你就自生自灭吧。”林彦俊推着往哼哼唧唧不满的人检票口走。

“欸？不要自生自灭，我要和阿俊回去！阿俊你一定不要走丢了，要跟紧我啊。”陈立农在担心天塌下来的大事。

范丞丞已经牵着小侄女在等了，小侄女拿着游园手册兴奋叫喳喳，而范丞丞却不符合一贯作风安静地站在原地，林彦俊跟他打了声招呼，范丞丞用一种错愣又诡异的目光来回在他俩身上交替。

小孩子真的很可怕，穿着可可爱爱的小裙子，对旋转木马3D拍摄这些完全不敢兴趣，非要留恋在过山车海盗船跳楼机之间，几次。

未满12岁必须有成人陪同，三个大人（其中一个外表大人）全程陪同，常年坐实验室安安静静享受科学的熏陶（真实原因是老年人体力跟不上），下来已经眼冒金星腿发软，只有看似大人的小孩和真小孩还在兴奋。

小侄女：“我还想坐过山车！”  
范丞丞&林彦俊：“不行。”  
小侄女：“呵，成年人就是胆小。”  
范丞丞：“……这跟胆小有什么关系！”  
小侄女：“那你们都不敢坐。”

长椅上摊着的两人还带着米老鼠头饰，你看我我看你，不时伴随着动嘴角努下巴脸颊抽搐，谁也不愿在这场对峙中成为败者，小侄女一脸嫌弃地看着哑剧，“说话啊，坐不坐嘛！”

“再坐一遍嘛阿俊。”林彦俊避不开满心满眼的期待，只好妥协地挥手同意。

两个人又得陪着再坐一遍。

08

好不容易熬到吃饭，各点了主食围桌坐下，林彦俊还在费力把茄汁猪扒切小块，“都说了别点这个，吃起来又麻烦，吃之前吹一下不要烫到了，喂陈立农你有没有听到。”林彦俊一手刀笃在捏他米老鼠头饰的人身上。

“诶痛，好嘛，阿俊吃一口我就吃。”林彦俊吐了口气，认命地吃下递到嘴边的茄汁猪扒。

范丞丞面色诡异。

趁着陈立农去趟洗手间好不容易走开一会儿，范丞丞皱着的脸终于得到了放松，“林彦俊，你什么时候这么人妻了？”

“啊？有吗？”

范丞丞瞟他一眼，用玩味的声音说，“还有，你家小狗，已经防着我一整天了。”

“你想多了，我怎么没发现？”林彦俊靠着椅背悄悄成年人还在发软的腿。

检票口，海盗船，鬼屋，但凡我有能跟你靠近的机会，都要被你家小狗给挤开，再附送一个动物之间宣誓领地和所有物的眼神。

小侄女终于女生了一回，说要坐摩天轮，林彦俊看着陈立农的后脑还在想范丞丞的话，脸贴在玻璃上挤成平面，张着嘴兴奋极了，拉着他看夜空中的星星和大地上的星火灯光。

吊舱空间狭小，两人贴在一起看窗外的景色，气息呵在玻璃上形成雾，林彦俊转过头，汗味、皂香、还有白开水，合在一起就是陈立农的味道。只能靠着窗外的星光看清陈立农侧脸的轮廓，黑暗会让人更大胆一些，他鬼使神差的伸出食指，勾勒陈立农鼻梁的轮廓，“陈立农，你是不是喜欢我。”

答案在他意料之中，陈立农想当然的点点头。

“是哪样的喜欢？”他追问，像个患得患失的女生，揪着男友问你有多喜欢我？我有哪里好？你喜欢我哪里？一定要对方给出答案。

陈立农歪着头有点懵，这个问题理解起来有点困难。想了一下还是坐在林彦俊旁边，抱着他的腰，在脸颊啄一口，脑门啄一口，鼻尖啄一口，下巴啄一口……把人啄得满脸是口水。

“想每天都亲阿俊，早上亲，中午亲，晚上也亲，吃饭亲，洗澡也亲。不想阿俊去上课，留在家里和我一起看动画片，把你藏起来……”星光下被黑暗遮住了大半张脸，可直白的眼神却透着他躲不开的光。

亲吻，拥抱，抚摸，恰巧也是他想做的事，对一个人有最浅显的欲望，在他这就是喜欢，原来陈立农都懂啊，除了豁然开朗以外，还有欣喜和一点点——带坏小孩的罪恶感。

“笨猪。”林彦俊捏着人的脸颊，“下次这样亲我。”

他跨坐在陈立农腿上，低垂眼睫捧着陈立农的脸颊。

把一直注视的上唇含在自己两瓣唇里，吮了一下又放开。  
又吮了一下。  
三次。  
陈立农便微张开被吮出水光的唇瓣，林彦俊轻笑。  
再次靠近时舌尖钻了进去。

小笨猪不是笨猪，学得很快，舌尖学着林彦俊的样子缠绕在一起，对着舌尖吮吸一口，林彦俊闷哼一声整个人都被吮得酥麻。

09

“你们就走了？”范丞丞还牵着小侄女，另一只手里拎着几大包纪念品，小侄女还嚷嚷着要去看水幕剧场。

林彦俊给了个正儿八经的理由：陈立农有点困了外加自己实验报告还没写完，早点回去休息。

范丞丞看了一眼精气神特别好一点都不像很困的陈立农，又看了一眼嘴唇红红肿肿，浑身僵硬好像努力不让什么掉出来的林彦俊，神神在在哦了一声，“那你们先走吧。”

“好没劲啊。”小侄女扯着范丞丞的手征得认同，范丞丞看着两人急匆匆的背影，捂住小侄女的眼睛，“小孩子别看这些，长针眼。”

钻进小轿车里就忍不住了，何况还是钻的后座。林彦俊攀在陈立农身上，伸出一点舌尖从唇瓣舔舐到喉结，陈立农刚学会，手里的动作也粗鲁得多，他一条腿踏在前座中间，林彦俊跪坐在他腿间被迫垫高了些，膝盖只能跪在座椅上。

屁股上的肉被一双手掌抓在手里又揉又捏，一边一下蹂躏着，整个人都软下来，一直努力收缩肌肉夹紧的后穴也因为屁股被掰开而涌出夹在里面的淫水，好像失禁一般，裤子后面粘乎乎又凉凉的。

林彦俊粗喘着气，“宝宝，你把我裤子弄湿了。”

“那阿俊要不要脱掉？你说过裤子湿掉会着凉的。”陈立农的手钻进裤缝里，连带内裤一起脱到膝弯的位置，架在他腿上悬在半空撅着的屁股泛着淫靡的水光。林彦俊靠在他肩头，伸手探下去，摸到鼓囊囊的东西上还沾着他湿漉的浊液。

他的掌心握着勃起的肉茎，最后贴在龟头的马眼磨蹭，轻微的刺激就让陈立农眯起了眼，自己掌心传来的酥麻感也让自己兴奋不已，“这次我不教你了，你自己来。”

他觉得陈立农在这方面是个无师自通的好学生，只教一遍就会，肉茎对准了穴口，掐着他的腰猛得把他按下去，就靠这么一下，林彦俊就尖叫着，前面控制不住地射了出来。

林彦俊不是个喜欢叫床的人，即使对方再怎么故意，他通常会忍着呻吟，他不想性事回忆起来，对方总是一桌正经，他都是浪荡的样子，这太不公平了。

陈立农找到了敏感处，每一下都故意碾压，因为是骑乘式，顶弄起来总是很深入。林彦俊不时会仰着脖子，好像要死过去，倒吸一口气，张着嘴喘气说话也连不成一个句子，“宝宝，慢一点……轻点别顶，哈！那么深……”

可面对陈立农，那种要咬牙忍着的羞耻感荡然无存，他只想遵从本能叫出来，告诉宝宝他很棒，现在被操得又爽又快乐。

他尖叫着和陈立农一起射了出来，高潮的余韵还在，靠在陈立农的肩头轻喘，心跳贴在一起，脉搏也是。他搂着陈立农个的脖子，抬头看那张脸喘气也格外好看的脸，一只手不自觉就抚在陈立农脸颊，轻柔地抚摸。

陈立农想起了什么，又在他唇上轻啄了一口。

“宝宝你身上好香，回去我给你洗澡好不好？”

内裤是没法穿了，只能真空穿着条长裤用极慢的速度开车回家。确实是洗了澡，只是吻到在浴缸里做了一回，洗到水都凉了才出来，在床上做了一回，落地窗前又做了一回。

有喜欢的人，真的好像会有性瘾，恨不得小小的房子，每个角落都留下做过的痕迹。

10

范丞丞一脸嫌弃，“你们，物理了？”

林彦俊瞪大了护目镜后的眼睛，慌慌张张，“喂你别乱说。”

范丞丞已经盯了几天了，每天早上进门就一脸少女怀春的样子，红光满面，做实验心不在焉，原本还会守着课题多留一会儿，现在下了课第一个冲回家。

他一个小组员，被迫一瞬间长大，像个穷人家的孩子一样早早学会当家。

“对了你要不要考虑换个地方租，你们那附近听说有恶性事件，都上报纸了。”范丞丞捣鼓烧杯提醒一句。

这事他前天也听过，当时正在沙发上和陈立农看着电影再做一些爱做的事，突然就传来凄厉的叫声，从方位上判断应该是那间汗蒸馆，好几家住户都亮起了灯，不过过了很久都不见动静，大家都没往心里去，该干嘛干嘛，都熄了灯继续睡觉。

当天深夜是被一阵枪响吵醒的，静悄悄地还能听见改装过的摩托车引擎声飞驰而过。他吓了一跳，而且翻过身还没看见陈立农，赤裸着掀开被子下床穿衣还腿软跪在地上，他的租的房子不大，找了一圈也没找到陈立农，本来还是半梦半醒瞬间就没了睡意。

有居民在下面喊见血死人了，奔下六楼腿都打颤，终于从围了一圈人找到了熟悉的身影，老子还以为你有什么事，结果你趁我不注意跑下来看热闹，气都不打一处来，提回人去就好好教训了一番。

“小爷的别墅一楼可以暂时租给你们，绝对安全。”范丞丞拍胸脯保证。

“不要，你那好贵，又各种不方便。”鉴于之前的事件，安全起见给陈立农买了个手机，虽然只会用语音，但手机响了一声，眼神盯着屏幕再也没离开过，噼里啪啦就开始打字。

偷窥是不好的，但关心朋友就要关心他的生活，范丞丞还是瞄了一眼，画下几个重点。

昵称：宝宝  
语音转文字：阿俊，我等下去小卖部买吃的，不会乱花钱的。  
Evan：好哦，宝宝不要到处乱走，钥匙你带了吧？不要出小区门，不准摸小狗，不然打PP。  
语音转文字：知道了~

“干嘛？”林彦俊锁了手机。

范丞丞张着嘴，震惊中带着点疑惑，嫌弃中带着点疑惑，疑惑中带着点卧槽，一时间不知道该先缓和反胃的食道还是安抚浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。

总结起来就是，令人作呕的狗男男。

11

踏进小区门他就感觉气氛不对，油麻地区虽然市场会有砍人闹事，但再怎样也乱不到小区。门口街上已经有好几个人面露凶悍对着里面虎视眈眈，气氛紧张，剑拔弩张，一触即发。

他是跑上楼的，推开门并没有看到买吃的回来该有的样子，人也找不到。林彦俊有点慌，拨了陈立农的手机也没人接。他又跑下楼，满小区找，喊了半天也没有回应，急得满头汗站在花园也不敢休息。

左边有点动静，林彦俊转过头，瞪大了眼睛。就算是再傻也该知道看到气势汹汹的一帮人前进也该找个地方躲起来，谁知道会不会误伤。

他往楼栋边上跑过去，只顾着往前没看见脚下，鹅卵石比草坪高出一点，脚踩在中间就歪了一跤，一瘸一拐也跑不快，离前面还有好长一段距离，后面眼看着就要杀过来。

“唔！放开，放开我！”一股力量将他拽进园艺后的遮挡，林彦俊惊呼只顾着胡乱拍打，一双手捂在他嘴上，是熟悉的味道。

“你你……”你死到哪里去了害我好找！知不知道找人有多累啊我有多担心你不见！吧啦吧啦一大堆怨气想骂，可看到陈立农的眼神后他才逐渐冷静下来，冷静、坚毅，带着点自负和孤高，这不是那个会耍小心机让他买薯片的陈立农。

枪、作战靴、防弹背心，他才后知后觉反应过来。

陈立农紧闭着唇，拧着眉，单膝跪在地上握着手枪等待，直到汗蒸馆那边发出声响，他才用蓝牙下了命令，“上。”

陈立农冲出去之后他都是懵的，不知道他们是如何围剿的两帮势力，又起了几声枪，只知道最后拉起警戒线，越来越多的居民跑下楼围观。

警笛声在小区外想起，林彦俊这才知道，他的男友哪是什么路边捡来的智障小狗，分明是正儿八经的

“西九龙重案组高级督察——陈立农。”他对警戒线外的居民亮出证件，居民多表示理解，并且为端了汗蒸馆那帮洗钱组织而感激。

“陈sir，里边还有点东西，应该是货。”警员制服的人掀起警戒线跑了进来，林彦俊透过人群看了一眼，阿Ken？

“阿Ken你跟我来，剩下的留在现场。”陈立农大步走了出去，腰杆直，就算便衣也给人一种气势和压迫感，阿Ken跟在他后面跑。

12

林彦俊无心凑这个热闹，扶着楼梯一瘸一拐地爬了六楼。强忍到最后，关了门便哭了出来。

为什么骗他？扮傻子和他谈情说爱很有意思很好玩吗？既然是恋人，为什么连一丁点的信任也没有？全世界都知道了，只有他还蒙在鼓里，如果不是今天，是不是打算一辈子都不说……

林彦俊哭得喘不上气，脑子耳鸣嗡响，除了生气还是生气，门外的敲门声也置之不理。

亏我还在担心你会不会被拐了！

什么高级督察，明明就是个自以为是的骗子，骗子骗子骗子！

知道哭累了，才躺在床上胡乱睡去，第二天脚踝疼得难受，他打电话叫了范丞丞过来，帮他收拾东西，再搬去他别墅住一阵子。范丞丞纳闷他的“宝宝”去哪了。死了，被他猛踹完几脚再扔进垃圾桶里去了。虽然不明具体情况，但范丞丞懂那个情绪里的意思，决定闭嘴。

林彦俊又回到了两点一线的生活，实验室和别墅两头跑，大多数时候还是呆在实验室，即使下了课也会多留一段时间继续研究，被实验填满总好过回到房间一个人独自悲伤，唯有靠时间才能冲淡失恋的苦。

他有过啊，有什么关系。他喜欢的是他的小狗，是他的小笨猪，是他的宝宝，是什么都好，反正不是什么狗屁高级督察。

13

这天实验结束的早，导师让大家早点回去休息，下周开始又是一轮煎熬。其他组的早早就散了，范丞丞梳了个背头穿了一身正装要去约会，今晚顺利的话，我就不回来了哈，留下一句荡漾的话就走了。

一时间实验室空荡荡的，只剩他一个人，回去就不想动了，试验记录干脆在这就整理下来。听到敲门声他也没抬头，门又被叩了两下。

“没锁啊，要拿东西自己进来。”只是没有脚步声，还在那瞎叩，听得他都烦了，林彦俊冲下座位走过去，“范丞丞你最好有点急事否则——”

啊——

摔门没有预想中的巨响，反倒是一声惨叫，一只作战靴挤进门框和门缝，讨厌什么来什么。阿俊，阿俊，那人总在门外可怜兮兮的唤他，林彦俊狠不下心，重新打开了门，“陈sir来学校转悠，警署很闲吗？”

“喂，阿俊，干嘛叫这么生疏。”陈立农又开始嬉皮笑脸，“那天我敲门，你为什么不开啊？我在外面等好久。”

林彦俊咬着牙，“因为我讨厌你。”

“真的吗？我怎么惹你生气了？不是最喜欢宝宝的吗？”一身警服还要委屈撒娇扁着嘴，看起来就很恶。

“陈sir你搞清楚，我男友是个傻子，这里啊，有点问题。”林彦俊指着自己的脑子。

陈立农见缝插针：“那我继续做你的傻宝宝可以吗？”

林彦俊冷嘲热讽：“我可高攀不起，传出去陈sir也会被笑死吧？”

陈立农又开始厚脸皮：“原来是在气这个啊，卧底嘛没办法，我需要一个在小区里能混熟的身份，阿Ken不也在装。”

“佢同你唔同！”

陈立农吼了一声，“哪里不一样？那小子差点被穿帮诶，回去就被我好好教训了一顿。不过我今天来，有更重要的事，来找我的遗失物品。”

趁着林彦俊没反应过来，就一把将人抱住搂在怀里，“我的心，被偷了，你知唔知喺边度？”

林彦俊被这个爱情骗子锢得紧紧，想要反抗却没有真的花心思在反抗，陈立农的呼吸、脉搏、气息、还有嬉笑，交织在一起围成了一个小结界，他在里面出不来，也不愿意出来。

心跳频率和节律异常。

可恶。

-END


End file.
